


Afternoon

by Lyledebeast



Series: Plans [4]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Marian and Allan have an adult play date while Guy does his job as sheriff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I wasn't sure if I'd post this, but honestly, with all the far more seriously shameful events going on in the world, what harm can a little shameless smut do?

Marian found herself smiling as soon as she sat up in bed that morning, pulling the covers around her to keep the early spring chill off of her bare skin.  When Guy stirred, feeling her absence, she leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead and urge him to sleep a little longer.  The previous night had left him exhausted and satisfied, but though he had been very sweet, it was not exactly what she had been craving. That would be taken care of in the afternoon, she hoped.

“You have a big day ahead,” she reminded him.  “Are you certain you don’t want me to meet Prince John’s messengers with you?”

He cracked open an eyelid at that.  “It’s past time for me to do it alone, Marian.  If I have my wife with me every time anyone from London arrives, Prince John might catch wind of some scandalous notions about who runs Nottingham.  The truth, for example.”

She looked away so he wouldn’t the smile spreading across her face.  They both knew it well enough, but she still wasn’t sure how to feel about the thrill it gave her.  Power was never what she had been after, but she couldn’t deny that she felt far more confident about the shire’s future now that she was allowed to play an important role in it.

Reaching for her husband’s hand, she gave it a squeeze.  “You help more than you know,” she admitted.  That was true too.

“Well, I’m going to try today.  And you deserve a day off.” He rolled onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. “What do you think you’ll do with it?”

Marian lifted a finger to her chin pensively as she looked away.  “I don’t know.  I suppose I’ll take a long drive in the cart and pay some visits, although with the planting now well underway I doubt anyone will have time for me.  Perhaps . . . I may stop by Allan’s house.  See if he needs any help with . . . schedule rotations . . . for the castle guards.”

She felt a little flutter of anxiety when she glanced back at Guy.  He was grinning.

“He told me that you were going to see him today; he told me last night.”

Though Marian gasped in mock indignation, drawing a chuckle from her husband, she breathed an inward sigh of relief.  It was good to hear Guy laugh about something that had been such a source of anxiety for all three of them.  He wasn’t immune to it; he had been genuinely guilty when she discovered that he and Allan had been together a few nights before their wedding. Even though, as Allan pointed out, they had had sex many, many times before her return to the castle. Of course, he hadn’t been much better.  It had taken Guy telling him outright that he was allowed before he was comfortable taking her into his own bed.  She had told him that it was what she wanted long before then, but he was worried about hurting Guy.  “My two tender-hearted men,” she thought with a fond smile as she got off of the bed.

In her excitement the night before, she had already set out her dress and a new shift on top of the trunk where she kept her clothes.  As she pulled the thin white garment up around her waist, she saw the smile fade from Guy’s lips and his eyebrows rose.

“What is that?”

She blinked at him in innocent bewilderment.

“It’s my shift, of course.”

“Where’s the rest of it?” he gasped.

No amount of effort could keep the wicked smile from her face at his scandalized expression. “Don’t you think Allan will like it?”

She pulled her dark dress over her head as Guy struggled to respond.  “I . . . um . . . yes.  Definitely, but . . . you’ll wear a cloak over it, yes?”

“But, Guy, it isn’t cold anymore,” she demurred.

“That isn’t what I’m thinking about!”

Trying to hold her smile in check, she walked around the bed and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. She had played with him enough,

“Of course I’ll wear a cloak, Guy.  I’m not mad.  I’ll be careful.”

He returned her kiss, reaching up to bury a hand in her hair, but then he let her finish dressing and leave without raising further concerns.  It was as much as she could expect.  Guy didn’t appreciate these kinds of surprises; he had spilled his wine into his stew on one occasion when she tried to liven up an especially boring dinner by palming him through his trousers.  It had embarrassed him so much that he refused to look at her for the rest of the evening, and she had spent most of the night apologizing.  Allan, however, delighted in the unexpected.

* * *

It was midafternoon when she arrived at Allan’s house.  It was too small to be called a manor, including only a kitchen and hearth downstairs and a small bedroom upstairs, but it was bigger than a cottage.  Guy had wanted to build him something much larger, but finally he bowed to his lover’s refusals.  “I wouldn’t know what to do with all those rooms, Giz!” he’d insisted. He had tried to forego servants too, but Marian drew the line there.  Had he thought of the benefit his household could have to the peasants who were out of work?  Women who were too old and ailing to manage a large household and men who had been injured doing their jobs, but still possessed decades of useful experience? No, he had not, but fortunately she was here to remind him.  He now had a cook, a laundress, and a gardener, all of whom were grateful for the chance to help their families in their old age.  By now even Allan had warmed to them, in spite of himself.

Marian stopped her horse and cart at the stables, giving them into the care of the gardener before walking towards the house.  Just before she reached the door, a cool breeze left over from the departed winter swept over her, reminding her of what she was wearing under her dress.  She was glad she had her cloak, and not for the first time that afternoon.  Her plan had not been especially practical, but she had a feeling that it would pay off.  She would find out soon enough.

Opening the door, she entered what appeared to be an empty room, and for a moment her heart sank.  Allan was far busier as Master at Arms than when he had been only Guy’s assistant.  Perhaps some emergency had come up, and he had been forced to leave. But then her ears caught the sound of a door creaking open upstairs and boots on the steps, and within a few seconds Allan was there, wrapping his arms around her.

“Where were you?” she asked as she ended the hug.  “I thought you must have been called out when you weren’t waiting down here.  I almost left!”

Allan only shrugged in response.  “Well, you took too long.  I waited her for a while, but then I thought, you know Marian.  She probably found a lost child, or an injured dog, or an old man with too many stories, and forgot about me. So, I decided to catch up on my sleep.”

Marian raised a critical eyebrow, not believing a word of it. “Well, I’m sorry for disturbing you.  But, I know you need your sleep.” She turned for the door.  “Perhaps I should come back . . .”

Allan stepped forward and took hold of her wrist before she could take her second step, making her laugh with his eagerness.  “Hey, where are you going? I can sleep any time, but . . . well, it’s not every day you don’t have to be at the castle, is it?”

She gave a lopsided smile and let herself be drawn towards him again, moving her hands to his hips as he kissed her before looking over her shoulder, as though he was afraid someone would see them. She had to admit as she turned, her eyes following his, that the fear of being caught only added to the thrill. She was still getting used to the fact that the whole of the castle almost certainly knew about their relationship; it was nice to have some secrecy again.

“If you didn’t insist on me taking in all these nosy old people . . .”

“Oh, shut up, Allan, and get upstairs,” she said with a playful push.

As she ascended after him, she felt her excitement growing.  Allan was so different from Guy, but that was alright.  He appealed to a different side of her.  Most of her past lovers had demanding and selfish to one degree or another. Oh, she had always found a way to enjoy herself, but often that had been due more to her effort than theirs.  Guy was the opposite; her pleasure was more important to him than his own.  It was a blessing, of course, but also an unforeseen challenge.  She had to know what she wanted, to plan ahead.  He expected that of her, and while he never let on that he was disappointed, she had disappointed herself more than once.  The control he gave her was absolutely exhilarating, but the responsibility took a lot of getting used to.

Allan, though, was a happy compromise.  There was nothing domineering or selfish about him, yet she could never just push him around the way she could with Guy.  He resisted, teased, and pushed back, all by turns so that she never knew exactly what to expect.  The memories made her skin hot and she could already feel the wetness between her legs growing.  They reached the bedroom, and the time Allan had finished taking off his boots, she was already pulling her dress over her head.  She had tried to be patient when she first arrived, but now the anticipation was almost more than she could bear.  With the dress covering her face, she heard his loud gasp before she saw his expression, but she could well imagine it. Laying her dress on a chair, she looked down at him.

He gaped at her, so transfixed that he barely noticed he was slipping off of the side of the bed in time to stop himself from falling.

“God, Marian! What have you . . .? Did you really . . .?

Marian looked down at her bare breasts above the white half-shift covering her from the waist down.  The breeze and the light friction from her dress had kept her nipples hard and maddeningly stimulated for most of day, but it was worth it now to see Allan’s eyes, already dilating with lust.  She was used to having her breasts gaped at by men, even when they were covered.  They were a bit hard to miss, she had to admit.

“What’s the matter, Allan?  It’s not like you to have nothing to say,” she teased walking forward until she was standing right in front of him.  He tore his gaze away from her chest to look up, the corners of his lips turning up into a leer.

“I’m sorry, Marian.  I’m still trying to get my head around the idea of you driving all over Nottingham, doing your good deeds, all the while with . . . with your tits bobbing like a tavern wench’s under your dress.”  His leer faded, but the playful glint in his eyes remained. “Aren’t you ashamed of yourself,” he inquired with a stern air, his brow furrowing dramatically. “Giving this false impression to the innocent?”

She couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter at that.  “Come now, Allan,” she chortled.  “You know there isn’t anything wrong with having a secret.” She looked down and then back up at him again with a leer of her own. “Or two.”

That was enough to spur Allan to action.  He reached around her, cupping her ass in his hands to pull her towards him.  She barely had time pull up her shift before she was on his lap, the material bunching between her legs.  Taking hold of his face in her hands, she kissed him again, harder and more insistently until he pulled away from her to draw his shirt over his head.  When he dropped it to the floor, she pushed her breasts against his chest, but he ignored them, kissing down the side of her neck. It was easier for him, she supposed because of their similar heights. She leaned back as far as his arms around her waist would allow and clasped his shoulders, pushing her chest forward again.  Allan took in the sight, the corner of his lips lifting again.  Finally, he raised his hands to brush lightly up the outer curves, covering the tops to stroke down teasingly between them.  He studiously avoided her wide nipples, which were nonetheless beginning to grow sensitive again.  Suddenly he leaned forward, close enough that she could feel the heat of his breath, and her heartbeat quickened with excitement.  But instead of the attention she wanted, he only pressed a chaste kiss to the top of each breast.  She couldn’t quite stop a small groan of frustration from escaping as she rolled her hips, trying to get some friction against the linen pressing against her cunt, but to no avail.  Allan’s eyes danced with amusement as he watched her helplessness, and it was all she could do to stop herself from rolling her eyes.  If she wanted him to touch her properly, she would have to compromise.

“Allan . . . please.”

* * *

He hid his grin by hauling her forward and to kiss her mouth again before finally letting himself dip his head to suck one of her plump nipples, getting a little moan of relief in response.  When he rolled the other one between his thumb and forefinger, he felt her shift on his lap again and his cock swelled further at the pressure.  At this rate, it wouldn’t take long before she knew he was as aroused as she was.  Trying to hold onto his advantage, he withdrew his hand from her breast and slid it over the curve of her ass and down between her legs to press against the heat of her slit.  She ground down against him, her groan turning into a pleading cry as he took her nipple between his teeth and tugged.

He glanced up at her with a moment’s concern before repeating the treatment with her other breast, watching it bounce back when he released it. Her nipples were deep pink now, and so hard he could bite each in turn without touching the skin surrounding them. Guy was always too gentle with them, she had told him.  No doubt their lover gauged her sensitivity by his own, he thought as gave one nub the sort of teasing flick with his tongue that Guy preferred.  She drew him back into the moment by burying her hands in his hair and pulling his head down again, making it clear that that was definitely not enough.  Complying, he moved from one to the other, nibbling and sucking, until she reached behind and grabbed his wrist, standing up to try to pull his hand down between her legs from the front. His cock was painfully hard against his hip now, and it was making him as impatient as she was. But he wasn’t quite finished.

“Hey now!” he cried, pulling his hand out of her grasp.  “What’s your hurry?”

She grinned as she dropped a hand from his shoulder to press it against his groin.  “It doesn’t feel like I’m alone in that,” she observed.

She grabbed his shoulders again, and he allowed her to push him down on the bed, flat on his back. Standing and pulling up her shift forcefully, she climbed on the bed, straddling him.  For a moment, he was content to lie still, watching the undersides of her breasts slap against her with each roll of her hips against him.  But when she shifted her angle, rubbing her cunt against the line of his cock through his breeches, he couldn’t hold back a groan. Reaching up to cup her breasts again, he pinched her now dark nipples hard, bringing her to a stop as she gasped, eyes tight shut and mouth open wide.

His voice was so hoarse he could hardly recognize it when he said, “You want me to fuck you now, yes?”  Her only answer was a quick nod as he released her, and then she rolled off of him onto her back, bending her knees to put her feet on the bed.  Allan pulled his boots off, paying no heed to where they feel, but as he fumbled with the laces on his breeches he paused, finding them wet.  His cock throbbed at the realization, and then he worked so fast to free it that he nearly fell over again.

Finally naked, he turned to look at her, and the sight made him throb against his belly again.  Marian had pulled her shift up so that it covered her from underneath her breasts to just below her navel, but her legs were spread wide.  Her cunt was almost dripping wet, flushed an angry pink from arousal and no doubt the friction against his breeches that had left them damp.  As he looked closer, he had to fight back an urge to rub her swollen clit between his fingers, teasing her further, but he didn’t think he could stand to wait much longer himself.

He swallowed with some difficulty before speaking. “God, Marian, so eager.  When was the last time Guy fucked you?”

She bit her lip and glanced down in false embarrassment.  “Um . . . last night,” she murmured coyly. 

Allan shook his head as he pressed the blunt tip of his cock against her opening and pushed inside. “You’re just lucky you have two of us.  I hope you know that.”

He sighed when he felt her heat tight around him, but didn’t speak again, alternating between deep thrusts and shallow, sharp ones to hit the place inside her that made her gasp and moan.  When she reached down to work her clit, he knew she would finish soon.  Bracing himself on a hand extended above her shoulder, he held one of her breasts still with his hand and lightly tweaked the nipple one last time.  That was all it took.  She arched her back and pressed her head deep into the mattress, crying out as she clenched around him again and again.  Allan gripped the sheets tight in his hand; it was almost enough to bring him over the edge too, but not quite.  He pulled out of her, dripping her wetness and his onto the floor as she slowly backed up, stepping off of the bed with his hands on her hips for support.  When she turned to look over her shoulder expectantly, he entered her again, thrusting so hard and deep that his balls slapped against her. When he felt them tighten, he pulled out just in time, coming into his hand with a deep groan before turning and collapsing onto the bed next to her.

As soon as he could move, Allan reached for the cloth on the bedside table to wipe his hands clean.  Looking down at the edge of the bed as Marian climbed back onto it, he saw the small stain they had left behind, he swore inwardly.  He always had this moment of regret after she let him inside her, fearing that the time would come when she would get pregnant, and it would be his doing.  It wasn’t Guy he was afraid of; he had already told him that he would take care of any child Marian had, whether they were certain it was his or not.  Allan believed him, but he had seen what many pregnancies had done to his mother.  She had died in childbirth before she was thirty five, leaving six children behind. Since then, fatherhood had never appealed to him.

“What’s the matter, Allan?” Marian asked sleepily, reaching to comb her fingers through his hair.

He turned to her with a weak smile.  “Nothing’s the matter, love.”

She raised an eyebrow skeptically, but patted the bed next to her.  Allan climbed up, lying down and letting her lay her head on his chest.

“It isn’t nothing.  Please, tell me what’s bothering you.  You still don’t like it here?”

He shrugged, looking up at the ceiling as he struggled to form his words.  “I’m not . . . bothered, exactly.  And it’s not the house . . . I’m not complaining about anything here.  It’s just . . . I get lonely sometimes.  Especially at night.  I . . . I suppose I miss Guy . . . and you.”

She nodded against his chest.  “Yes, I’m sure you must.  I know I’d miss the two of you if you were in the castle, and I was here, alone.”

Allan felt his chest tighten; he hadn’t realized how true his words were until he heard them out loud.  This was getting too serious. “You mean you’d miss being stretched out between us.  You greedy thing!” he cried. He felt the vibration of her chuckle against his skin. “Who says I don’t miss that already?” she asked, stroking down the he center of his chest playfully.  Then she went silent for a minute, frowning.

“You know, there’s no reason why you can’t spend nights with us in the castle.”

Allan turned to look at her, brows nit with confusion.  It had been Marian’s idea for him to move into the house in the first place.

“You’re not worried anymore? That everyone will catch on?”

She shook her head.  “Not really.  I think we’ve established our marriage well enough.  And I’ve been thinking . . . the people seem happy enough that their friends and relatives are not being tortured and pointlessly murdered.  And my visiting you here may actually draw more comment than you spending some nights at the castle.”

Allan smiled, heartened by the idea.  “Well, if you think it’s safe . . .”

She pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  “It’s settled then! Now, it’s time for you to get some of the sleep you claim I interrupted.”

The smile faded.  “You’re not leaving already, are you?”

“Not yet,” she answered giving him a warm smile of her own.

Allan wrapped his arms around her as she nestled against him and closed his eyes.  Truly tired now, he was almost asleep when she muttered, “I may take one of your undershirts for the drive back after we wake up.  I think I’ve . . . made my point with this half shift.”

Allan laughed, tightening his arms around her.  “Maybe so, but . . . don’t go throwing it away.  It’s a point you may need to make again.  Several times.”


End file.
